This study was conceived and designed by Dr. Krueger. He then obtained support for his project from Biogen, Inc. Dr. Krueger designed the protocol, generated the primary end-points and the secondary endpoints, and determined the required laboratory parameters to be followed. The study drug interferes with T-cell activation. The study drug was a soluble ligand for CD2 (a T-cell co-stimulation signal) designed to block T-cell activation. The soluble ligand is a cloned portion of the LFA-3 protein (the CD2 ligand) extracellular domain, which was engineered to be fused with CH2 and CH3 segments of human IgG1 as a means of increasing plasma half-life. The drug was found to be well tolerated, and there was clear clinical evidence of efficacy. The results of this study are now in preparation for publication.